Stella
Stella is a character from the movie Over the Hedge. She is one of RJ's friends and Tiger's girlfriend. Appearance She is a Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) and has green eyes. Personality Stella is sassy, sweet, tough and quite bossy. She used to get offended when it was suggested that she needed a male in her life until she met with Tiger, but after her makeover complete with a cork, she feels approved for it. Biography Beginnings Not much is known about Stella's past, other than the fact that she has disliked the fact that she is a skunk for quite some time. Due to this, her search for a mate has been unsuccessfull and she is quite aggressive on the subject involving men. In Over the Hedge Stella had just finished hibernating and it was spring. When the other animals refused to get out of the log, she made them get out by threatening to spray them. She then goes to poop. Penny is shown telling her she needs a man in her life, making her be increasingly rude and sassy, telling her to call her when they find a man who has no sense of smell. When Verne falls through the hedge, she threatens to spray it, thinking it ate him, until Verne reveals he simply tripped. When RJ arrives, he reveals all the food that the humans have, and convinces them to come and eat there. She eats from a trash can until she and the others are chased off by a woman named Gladys Sharp. Later on, she helps RJ and the other animals steal from the humans. She plays a key role in one of them, hiding in a birthday cake and bursting out, scaring off all of the humans, allowing the animals to take the food, prompting Gladys to call the Verminator. After Verne loses all the food and makes a comment that hurts their feelings, RJ helps her and the others reconcile with him. RJ then comes up with a plan to get all the food back by stealing it from Gladys' house. The first step is to get the collar from her pet cat Tiger. The animals put makeup on her to make her look like a cat. At first Tiger does not buy it, but after she starts tongue lashing him, which he sees as bold. They talk with each other about their lives while the animals steal the food. During the conversation, they start to fall in love. The plan goes awry when Gladys awakens and sees the animals. Stella sprays the whole house, where it is revealed Tiger has no sense of smell. Dwayne then appears and tries to trap Stella in a net, but Tiger pushes her out of the way, getting caught instead. The animals are caught, except for RJ who escapes with the food. As they are taken away, RJ has a change of heart and pushes the wagon of food in front of the van, knocking the Verminator unconscious and freeing the animals. Stella is unforgiving and threatens to gas him until Verne convinces them he means good. At the end of the film, the animals are celebrating and Tiger escapes into the wild because he likes it now, and from what is shown, has now become Stella's boyfriend. Trivia * Stella's attitude is similar to Bessy's from Back at the Barnyard (also voiced by Wanda Sykes), Gloria's from Madagascar , and Bridget's from The Wild. Quotes "I'm going you so hard your grandchildren will stink!" "I can clear a room. That's what I can do." Okay, that's it! I am sick and tired of everybody taking one look at me and running away because they think I'm filthy! Well I got news for you. I didn't get all primped and preened to have some overfed, pompous puffball tell me he's too good for me! I got makeup on my butt dude! And you don't even wanna know about the cork!" Fire in the hole. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Over the Hedge Category:Over the Hedge characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Adults